When it all came crashing down
by TheKurttomyBlaine
Summary: Kurt has been in Paris for four weeks and Blaine is awaiting his return in NY. He has planned the perfect evening, it will be amazing. Or so he thought. But then it all came crashing down. wow, I really suck at summaries, don't I? ONE-SHOT.


A/N: With the support of the wonderful Karlijn (batmansgayfordick on tumblr, GO FOLLOW HER), I decided to give this writing thing a try, and this is the result!

I hope you like it! If you have comments, please review, I want to learn. I also have no idea how it really goes when a plane crashes and there are survivors. I'm sure it takes a lot longer than a day, but in this story, it all goes really fast.

So, here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any way. I wish I owned Blaine and Kurt, but sadly I don't.

* * *

When Blaine woke up it was obvious that it was still very early. The first thing Blaine noticed, like every day for weeks now, was that the other side of the bed was empty and cold. Kurt had been in Paris for four weeks now, and the hollow ache in Blaine's chest hadn't become any less painful. Four weeks. Four weeks without Kurt. Yes, of course they had skyped almost every day, but it just wasn't the same. If it would take another week before he got to see Kurt again, he wasn't sure if he was going to survive. But then it struck him. It wasn't going to take another week. It wasn't even going to take another day. Kurt was coming home today_! Great Blaine,_ he thought, _the day you have been looking forward to for a whole month and when it's here, you forget it._

Suddenly he was wide awake_. I have so much to take care of!_ Blaine realized. He was buzzing with excitement. This evening was going to be perfect! He'd already bought champagne, rose petals, candles and yeah, lube. Suddenly, 10 hours seemed both very long and way too short.

Blaine was busy the whole day, cleaning up the apartment (which took a couple of hours, because he hadn't bothered to clean up while Kurt was gone), finding the perfect outfit (which took really long, too), and rambling to Rachel to calm his nerves (which didn't work at all, because Rachel was way too excited, too).

At 5:30 am, he was sitting at the dinner table, inspecting his work. The place looked absolutely amazing. The room was dimly lighted by candles, with rose petals everywhere. He had asked Rachel to come cook something, because Blaine couldn't cook to save his life. He just hoped Rachel had remembered his request to make something non-vegan. He didn't even dare to check it. He was still a little bummed out that he didn't get to pick up Kurt from the airport, but Mercedes had demanded she could at least pick him up; Blaine could have him for the whole evening!

When it was 6 pm, Blaine was getting a little worried._ This doesn't mean anything, planes have delays all time, nothing's wrong,_ he kept telling himself. When the clock indicated that it was 6:30, Blaine called Mercedes. Voicemail. _No need to panic, no need to panic, this doesn't mean anything. Keep calm, Blaine, keep calm. _Blaine panicked.

He left message after message on Mercedes' voicemail, each one getting more and more desperate.

"Mercedes, it's Blaine. Is everything alright? Do you have Kurt with you? Where are you?"

"Hi, Mercedes, it's Blaine again, what's wrong? Is the plane late? Call me, please."

"Mercedes, I'm freaking out here, please call me!"

"Mercedes? Please. Just…call me. I-I need to know if he's okay… thanks."

Blaine checked his watch again. It was 8:00 pm. Blaine was an absolute mess. He couldn't even comfort himself anymore. Kurt was 2 hours and a half late and Blaine didn't know anything. He didn't know if Kurt was okay, if it was just a coincidence that both Kurt and Mercedes phones were dead…

So when his phone rang, Blaine grabbed it like a life line. When he saw Mercedes' name on the screen, a little spark of hope sprung up in his chest.

"Mercedes? Oh god, thank you, thank you for calling! Is Kurt okay? Are you guys on your way?" Blaine rambled.

When Mercedes answered, every spark of hope Blaine had was crushed. Her voice sounded dead, emotionless. "Blaine… I'm so sorry. I-I.. Kurt, he's…I can't say this. Turn on the news…"

Like a zombie, Blaine walked to the television. When it sprang to life, he felt his legs trembling.

"Four hours ago, a flight from Paris to New York suddenly disappeared from the radar, in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. There is no sign of any emergency signal. Search teams have been sent to the place where the plane disappeared, but there's no sign of the plane yet."

That was the moment when Blaine broke. He fell on the ground clutching his chest. Tears started to stream down his face uncontrollably and hysterical sounds escaped his mouth.

_He can't be dead. He can't be. I can't live without you, Kurt. Please, don't be dead. Don't be dead. I need to see you again. I need to hear your laugh again. I need to tell me everything's going to be alright. I need you to stay with me for the rest of my life, Kurt. I need you to be my husband. I want to marry you, to have kids with you, to grow old with me and play with our grandchildren with me. I need you, Kurt. Don't you dare leave me. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. _

When the bell rang, Blaine didn't even register it. It was only after he heard a voice screaming "Blaine Anderson, open the goddamn door!" that he stood up and went to open the door, on autopilot. He didn't think, he didn't feel. Everything just felt numb.

When he opened the door, Rachel stormed in and pulled him in a deep hug. Tears were streaming down her face, too. Blaine just let it be. He let her hug him, and they stood there, in each other's arms for what felt like hours.

After that, they went to the living room, where the television was still on. Somehow, Rachel could still talk at a time like this. Maybe she was trying to distract Blaine or maybe she just never stopped talking, but after a while, it really worked calming. Her endless babbling distracted Blaine a little bit, and even though he had no idea who this "Steven" guy was, he found himself giving Rachel dating advice, as usual.

But then, they heard the lady from the news say "The plane from the flight Paris-New York that went missing several hours ago, has been found. The plane stranded on a little island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and caught fire. The plane burned out completely, but several passengers could escape from the plane. We don't have any information on who survived the crash, but the rescue teams are taking care of the survivors."

Blaine stared at the screen, motionless, for minutes before he finally got it. _Kurt could still be alive. He might have escaped. He might still come home._ Tears started to well up from his eyes again, although Blaine wasn't sure how that was even possible after all the crying he'd already done. He crashed into Rachel's arms again and suddenly they were crying on each other's shoulders again. "He might come home, Rachel. He might come home. He might still be alive!" Blaine whispered in her ear.

And then Blaine's phone rang. He sprung up, grabbed it and without checking who was calling, he practically screamed "yes?"

"Hello am I speaking to Mister Anderson?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes." Blaine answered shakily, while Rachel was looking up expectantly.

"I am Mrs. Griffin. I assume you are aware that Kurt Hummel was on the plane that crashed in the ocean? May I ask what your relation with Mr. Hummel is?

"Boyfriend. I am his boyfriend", Blaine said. "Is he alright? Is he alive? When can he come home?"

"Your boyfriend. I am afraid I don't have any information on his condition or return yet, but I can tell you that Mr. Hummel survived the crash and is now taken care of by our rescue team. We will call you back as soon as we have more information."

Blaine was speechless. His whole brain was shouting "Kurt is alive. Kurt is alive. He's coming home. He's alive."

He almost dropped the phone when Mrs. Griffin asked him "Mr. Anderson? Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you." Blaine blurted out.

"Very well, have a nice evening"

Blaine couldn't even care about how completely out of place that last sentence was. "Have a nice evening." Really, he was having a blast. He looked at Rachel, who was still looking at him with big eyes, in which he could see the hope she got from his tone, and with tears in his eyes and a little smile he said: "He's alive. He's going to come home, Rachel. He survived."

Once more, they crashed into each other's arms, but this time, they just started laughing uncontrollably. They were giggling, cackling, laughing like crazy.

"He's coming home, he's coming home!"

Blaine felt like the weight that had been on his stomach for hours was finally lifted. He might not know if Kurt was badly wounded or when he was coming home, but he knew that he hadn't lost him. And he knew that he was never going to let him go again.

"Rach?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Would it be rushed to propose to Kurt? I mean, not exactly now, he just survived a plane crash, I'm not going to drop that on him now, but I just realized, I don't want to lose him. I can't live without him. I never want to live without him. "

Blaine was worriedly chewing on his cheek, while he awaited Rachel's response.

And then she started rambling: "Oh my god, Blaine! Of course that's a good idea! He's totally going to say yes, I mean, you guys are like the best couple in history. When are you going to ask him, then? Oh can I come with you to pick the ring? I love jewelry! And you have to let me help you with the evening when you're going to ask him. You can't just ask him at breakfast, you have to do something special. A picnic in Central Park or something romantic like that!

"Rachel? RACHEL!" Blaine interrupted her. I wasn't saying we have to plan everything right now! I just… feel like he's the one. I feel like I always knew, I just didn't realize it yet. But I do now. This is for forever, Rachel. I want it to be for forever."

Rachel seemed to have gotten down from her cloud of excitement and was now looking at him like a mommy who sees her son ride a bike for the first time.

"Oh Blaine."

They just smiled at each other for a moment until Blaine's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, it's Mrs. Griffin again. I think I have very good news for you. I am happy to inform you that Mr. Hummel is barely harmed and will not need any hospitalization. If everything goes well, he will be able to go home by tomorrow."

Tomorrow. But what is tomorrow when it's 1 am? Is it in 24 hours, or later?

Blaine realized he was supposed to give some kind reaction, so he forced out a "thank you" and hung up.

"He's coming home tomorrow!" he screamed.

"Oh my god! That's so soon! But, sweetie, you should get some sleep, you must be exhausted!"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Blaine assured her.

But Rachel wouldn't be Rachel if she wasn't obnoxiously persistent. "Blaine Anderson, you are going to get some sleep, even if I have to drag you to your room and dump you on your bed! Kurt won't come home earlier just because you're awake, so shoo!"

"But.. what about you? You can't ride home like this!" Blaine said.

"I'll be fine on the couch, you guys have the comfiest cough in all of New York. Now SLEEP!" Rachel ordered him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Blaine was sleeping the moment his head touched his pillow.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, his room was unusually bright. Was it noon? How long exactly had he slept?

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to shield his eyes from the bright light.

We looked at his clock and saw it was 3 pm. He'd slept for more than 12 hours. 3 PM.

3 PM.

KURT!

He jumped out of his bed and, naturally, fell on the floor. He heard a stiff laugh behind him and that was when he noticed the other man in the room.

A man with beautiful chestnut hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The man he thought yesterday, he would never see again. The man Blaine never wanted to let go again.

Kurt.

Blaine ran to Kurt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then he started planting little kisses all over his face. "I"*kiss* "thought" *kiss* "I'd" *kiss* "lost" *kiss* "you" * kiss*.

And then he pulled the other man in a bone crushing hug. "Oh god, Kurt. I missed you so much. I was so fucking scared. I love you so much. So much.

Blaine only realized they were both crying when Kurt spoke up. "I missed you, too, Blaine," he said in a broken voice. "I love you. I love you so much".

The next minutes passed in a haze of kisses and 'I love you's.

Blaine didn't ask him what happened to the plane. He didn't ask him anything. For now, he just wanted to absorb Kurt's presence. Take in every detail of Kurt he could.

They would talk later, right now, they were only Kurt and Blaine holding on to each other for life.

So? What do you think?


End file.
